


Hope Against Hope

by imhookedonaswan



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/M, Hope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 23:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6728428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imhookedonaswan/pseuds/imhookedonaswan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I had too many feelings and I needed to get them out. Here’s some Daddy Charming and Mama Snow trying to comfort Emma once they return to Storybrooke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hope Against Hope

Emma stood looking at the portal, hoping against hope that he had somehow, some way found a way to get out. That he would come waltzing out of the portal just before it closed in that oh so casual way he did everything. That he would smirk and raise his eyebrow at her in that infuriating way of his before she runs into his arms.

But he doesn’t come. She watches as the portal gets smaller and smaller, eventually closing in a great flash of light and revealing the pond they had used to get to the Underworld in the first place. She feels her heart break and she lets out a long gasp, two tears falling down her cheeks. He wasn’t coming. She had True Love and had it ripped out from under her.

“Emma?” her father’s voice broke the silence. Emma turned and saw him standing a few feet from her. She saw Robin and Regina leading Henry away, she was almost grateful for it. She didn’t need Henry to see her like this, not now as tears started streaming down her face. David rushed to her and pulled her into a bear hug. Emma sobs were muffled into his shoulder, his arms wrapped protectively around her as sobs shook her entire body.

“It was True Love Dad,” she choked out, “It was True Love and it still wasn’t enough.”

“Shhh,” David soothed, threading his fingers through her hair, “Emma True Love is powerful, this could be a bump in the road.”

“I don’t think that’s the case this time,” Emma whispered.

“Let’s get you home,” David said carefully guiding her out of the cemetery. It struck Emma that she would have to start planning a funeral, the thought made her sick to her stomach. She kept her head down and let David lead her home, it wasn’t until she looked up and saw that he had lead her to the house, their house well her house now, that she stopped in her tracks.

“I can’t go in there,” she shook her head when David looked back at her, “Not yet.”

“Okay,” was all David said and took her to the loft instead. Snow met them at the door a wide and relieved smile on her face.

“Oh thank god you guys got home safe,” she smile falling when she saw their grim faces, “Where’s-?”

David shook his head, no words were needed between them.

“Oh Emma,” Snow placed a hand on her daughter’s cheek, “It’ll be okay, we’ll find another way.”

“No, I have to let him go,” Emma shook her head, “And I’m so tired.”

“Okay, your room is right where you left it,” Snow nodded, “I’ll come up in a little while if you want.”

Emma nodded and trudged up the stairs to her room, remembering the last time she was here. It was right after they had returned from the Author’s crazy parallel universe, she had been so relieved to see Killian standing there thankfully alive, she had nearly told him she loved him her walls and her armor still shielding her from being truly vulnerable.

She ripped the jacket from her shoulders, angrily rolling it into a ball and throwing it across the room. Her and her stupid walls, if she hadn’t been so guarded if she hadn’t been so fucking afraid to let him in maybe they would have had more time together. She picked up a pillow and screamed into it, all her pain and her anger and her anguish let out. Emma collapsed onto the bed, halfway hoping it would still faintly smell like him even though he had only been there once, and curled up into a ball.

Snow came up a few minutes later, a mug of cocoa clutched in her hand, “Emma? I made your favorite.”

Emma could smell the chocolate and cinnamon, but she feigned sleep her eyes squeezed shut. She felt her mother brush some stray hairs out of her face but only burrowed deeper into the pillow.

 

“I know that things seems hopeless right now, but even if you give up Emma just know that I’m never giving up hope for you,” Snow whispered, Emma heard her turn and stop and the soft rustle of fabric. Once she heard Snow’s footsteps head down the stairs, Emma turned and saw that Snow had picked up the jacket and draped it over a chair. She turned back around, trying to find a little pebble of hope to hold onto as she drifted into a fitful sleep.


End file.
